


Gag Order

by riyku



Series: Skam Sunday [16]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku
Summary: "So fucking poetic, Isak. Shakespeare's got nothing on you."





	Gag Order

**Author's Note:**

> tebtosca is, and shall always be, my fairy godmother.
> 
> happy sunday! democratically decided dirty talk ahoy! hope you like it.

"Cut it out," Isak says, and tries to shrug out from under Even's arm at the same time the bus takes a sharp left turn and makes him slide into further against Even, hips and thighs and knees snugged in tight. 

"What?" Even asks, looking up from where he's been fucking around on his phone, still thumbing absently along the curve of Isak's ear and that's the problem right there, the thing that's causing Isak's blood to run warm, make him go hard and damp and wish he'd put on looser jeans this morning. 

At this point, Isak's made it worse because they're still two stops away from their place and now Even _knows_ it's a problem, and his smile is taking on a sharper shape, his sight zeroed in on Isak's mouth. His touches are a lot less absent now, figure-eights drawn on the ticklish skin behind Isak's ear as he hooks their ankles together.

"Even," Isak says, and clears his throat, makes a shoddy attempt at hiding his shiver as Even leans in and presses his forehead against Isak's temple, breathes out through his mouth so Isak can feel the warmth of it on his jaw. "Quit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Even whispers, voice pitched low and sweet like sugar. "It's not like I'm about to shove my hand down your pants, or bend you over the seat or anything."

"Fuck off." Isak pushes a weak elbow into Even's side, wonders if he's realistically gonna be able to walk when they finally get to their stop. A quiet laugh from Even and Isak squirms, makes a shitty attempt to shift the godawful situation happening in his pants without being too obvious about it.

"Maybe I should take you to the back of the bus, lay you out, show everyone how hot you are when you've got my dick in you." Even lowers his eyes to Isak's crotch and licks his lips. "Or I could just drop to my knees and suck you off right here. See if I can get you to blow before we get to our stop."

The sound Isak makes is a lot less of a growl than he means it to be. More of a pathetic whimper, and his face has gotta be brighter than the sun by now. The grandmother sitting across from them is staring openly, painted-on frown growing deeper and Isak is a few slivers of willpower away from crawling into Even's lap to really give her something to frown about. He won't, but he wants to. Wants to be more like Even, and not allow a stranger's judgement to claw into him, to kiss Even on street corners without the instinct to look around to see who might be watching first.

"You think I could do it?" Even's still going on, holding him tighter now, pushing his hand into Isak's hair and tugging on it and that's just dirty. Worse than dirty. It's _cheating_. "Do you think _you_ could?"

"I'm about two happy thoughts away from blowing right now," Isak tells him, lets his hand fall to Even's thigh, feels Even's muscle jump under his palm. "You'd hardly have to fucking touch me."

Even's eyes go wide for a flash, liquid pupils eating up all the blue, and Isak slides his hand up further, plays around with the inseam on Even's jeans. Isak glances toward dear grandmother in time to see her cut her stare away, then nuzzles into Even's hair because fuck it. Fuck it. 

"Besides, I still owe you from this morning," Isak whispers. "Wanna let you fuck my mouth. Make me gag. Come down my throat."

It's Even's turn to whimper, high-pitched and quiet. The bus stops, pulls off again. Almost home.

"Even better," Isak says, "wanna make you come all over my face like you did that one time."

"Oh yeah?" Even slips his leg on top of Isak's, tangles them up and says, "And then what?"

"Make you lick me clean and feed it back to me." 

Even sneaks his tongue out, touches it to the center of his upper lip. His cheeks are going splotchy red, more color creeping down his throat. It's a good look on him. "You'd make me, huh? Don't forget I'm bigger than you."

"Don't forget I'm stronger." Isak counters.

"Unproven," Even points out, and shudders as Isak's hand reaches about as far up as it can go before really getting obscene.

"I can pick you up, remember? And anyway, you're a total pushover."

"Valid point. Particularly after you've had my dick in your mouth." 

Even stands, doesn't bother to hide the way he adjusts himself in his pants then pulls Isak to his feet, all but carries him down the steps of the bus and the four blocks to their place, then back up the three floors to their apartment. He hardly manages to get their door closed and locked before Isak's pushed up against it, mouth full of Even's tongue. Gravity going sideways as they try to kick off their shoes and lose their layers and not stop kissing. Not stop touching each other as they stagger toward the bed. 

Isak bounces, he hits the mattress so hard, finds the lube in the tangle of sheets, then it's quiet moans and heavy sighs, the rush of Even's breath in his ear. The wet smack of Even's mouth on Isak's skin that follows a decisive bite into the meat of his shoulder. Even gets his hand between Isak's legs, slick fingers sliding back and back, easier as Isak lifts his hips and spreads his legs to give him room, takes him by the wrist and shows him exactly where he wants him to go. 

Even is intent, silent now, focused on Isak's face and each small change in expression, always has had the knack for reading him as easy as a picture book.

"So now you fucking shut up," Isak says and rubs off against Even's stomach, trails of precome left behind. 

"My mouth's a little full. I could stop," Even says, punching his fingers inside, two right from the jump because he knows Isak can take it. He twists his wrist, adds a third, works Isak open so good, a burning stretch that settles into Isak's bones, sets his blood on fire.

"Don't you fucking dare." Isak says, and shows Even how strong he is, tips his balance and pulls Even on top of him, keeps him there with legs wrapped tight around his waist, one arm crooked around the back of Even's neck, doesn't fuck around getting Even inside of him.

"What's it feel like?" Even says as he slowly slides home, pushing Isak's legs further apart with his hips, going still when he's as deep as possible, brushing Isak's hair away from his forehead.

"Tight," Isak says. He tries to move, fuck his ass up on Even's dick but Even's got him weighed down, like he's trying to prove a point. "Full. Really fucking hot."

"So fucking poetic, Isak," Even says, and pulls out until the head of his dick is catching on Isak's rim, stretching him so sweetly. "Shakespeare's got nothing on you." He props himself up on an elbow and jabs his hips, thrust back in hard. 

Isak moans, snaps his teeth on Even's lower lip. "I'd like to see you do better. What's it feel like?"

"Tight," Even says, grinning down at him even as his cock is working small miracles against Isak's sweet spot. Isak clenches down around him and the smile melts off of his face as his lips go slack and his eyes slip closed. "Really fucking hot." 

Even presses his hand to Isak's lower stomach like he's trying to feel himself in there, feel how deep he is and how he's filling Isak up and the thought of that alone is enough to make Isak sorta blank out for a while, lose all track of anything that isn't Even's body buried inside of him, Even's tongue in his mouth, the filthy slap of Even's balls against his ass and the sharp, bitter smell of Isak's come mixed with the scent of Even's sweat. The dirty beautiful look of pure relief on Even's face as he shoots inside of him.

"I thought I told you to come on my face," Isak says a while later, once he's caught his breath and the world resolves back into focus.

"Shit," Even says, laughing. "Okay. Okay. Just. Gimme a minute."

\--end

thanks for reading!


End file.
